


Oh

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Courting, Actually Just One Kid, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Meddling Kids, Realization, but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Based on a Tumblr art reply:[Anonymous asks: Could you draw the moment Clark and Diana realized they loved Bruce?causeimanartist answers: When they heard him genuinely laugh for the first time]





	Oh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Cute Fanart Reply!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/401307) by @causeimanartist. 



> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> This art reply was super cute, and I thought what the hell, let's show this artist some love and appreciate (because I love this artists) by writing a fanfiction based on their work! I hope you'll enjoy and this short fic will convince you to go to their page and give them some love! 
> 
> That being said, please do not repost, reuse the artwork without the original artist's acknowledgement and permission, and in addition to properly credit and source them. I do _not_ condone art theft, and anyone who think otherwise can fuck off because no mercy for unapologetic reposters and reuser. (I have no sympathy for these people, so please and thank you.)

They were meeting in the Batcave, again. For the third time. That week. And funny enough, Bruce hadn't said a thing about it even though this since Diana and Clark have been coming over this often the past two months. The Man of Steel and the Princess of the Amazons have been helping around Gotham a lot lately, though usually crime in Gotham didn't really need three of the biggest superheroes around most of the time, the resident ten year old thought to himself as he got up from bed and headed towards the secret hideout of the Caped Crusader.  

"Hiya, Supes! Wondy!" Dick greeted loudly in his pajamas, definitely up past his bedtime after patrol, but crimes never truly sleeps. "Oh boy, are you doing a team up? I want to go!"

Bruce growled unhappily, pulling cowl to reveal his devilsihly handsome face. " _Richard_ ," the older man said, "I already put you to bed for the night. You have school in four hours.”

"But B!" the boy argued, skipping down the stone steps and wrapping his arms around Diana's waist. 

"You know he's right, Dick," Clark said, bending down to give his favorite Gotham sidekick a pat on the head. "You need sleep. You're a growing boy."

"Perhaps another time," Diana assured, hugging Dick back and smiling adoring at him. 

Dick whined, but he relented. If Bruce was upset about this, what would Alfred say? "Fine," he said, "but only because I know you two will be back again soon. You know, I've been noticing that you and Clark have been coming around a lot these days. You sure get Bruce out of the cave!"

"Well, we _are_ friends," Clark explained. 

"Yeah, but you've going to Metropolis too, haven't you? Like you two have been coming to pick up him and taking him out for dinner and drinks. Or that one time Diana brought back that big, pretty bouquet of flowers, Bruce has it perserved in a glass case now. Or that one time you made Ma's apple pie when he got that slight fever a few weeks ago? Fellas, and Diana, if I didn't know any better, I would think you two are trying to date Bruce!"

The looks on Clark's and Diana's faces were  _incredible_ as Dick smiled innocnetly at them. Clark's eyes got super big, stumbling over his words, "Wh— it's not wh— that's— well it's like— uhm, we're not—" but the red flush on his face certainly went against whatever he was trying to say, looking at the ground instead of Dick. Diana, on the other hand, got quiet, looking like she was either going to admit it or deny it and about two seconds away from dropping her lasso in the case that she accidently activated its magic. 

The fumbling superheroes, and a giggling Dick, stopped and looked up when they heard a peal of soft laughter coming from Bruce, who was leaning forward on his seat facing away from the Batcomputer. He was trying to cover his amusement in one hand but was failing, his blue eyes crinkled with soft mirth. His laughter rang clearly like bells on a Sunday morning. Dick knew this was his genuine laugh, unrestrained by the need to keep up the solemn persona of Batman or the dumb playboy act of Brucie Wayne. 

"S— sorry," Bruce said, through his laughter, "but the look on your faces. I never thought I'd ever seen Diana speechless. And Clark, don't bite your tongue!"

 _Oh_ , Dick laughed along too, taking a look at Clark and Diana, and he grinned widely when he saw an almost awestruck expression on their faces, a light blush dusting pink on their tanned cheeks as they looked at Bruce almost shyly. Whatever feeling Dick thought they had for his adoptive father was now being confirmed, and he was so happy. That meant there'll definitely be more chances for a team up. 

Bruce managed to settle himself down a few moments later, though a gentle smile remained on his lips. He got up and removed his gloves and cape. "C'mon, Dick, you need to go back to bed," he said, reaching out for his son. "Clark, Diana, you can stay over if you want. There's enough guest rooms to spare." 

"We can have breakfast in the morning!" Dick said excitedly, holding Bruce's hand as they head up the stairs. "You'll stay, right?"

Diana broke out of the trance first, nodding. "Of course, Dick," she said happily. "I'll see you in the morning."

Clark then cleared his throat a second later. "Definitely, me too," he said, waving his biggest fan off. 

"I'll back then," Bruce said over his shoulder before the grandfather clock closed off the entrance of the Batcave. "Now, no more getting up tonight, Dick."

Dick laughed, following Bruce back to his room. "Only because I can't wait for breakfast," he said. "I think they really like you, B."

Bruce chuckled, looking away for a moment. "We  _are_ friends."

"You know I don't mean in that way. Hey, B."

"Yes, Dick?"

"If you like them too, you'll give it a try, right?" 

Bruce looked at his son, walking through the moonlit hallway. Their shadows were ten feet ahead of them on the carpetted floor, but the older man's face was even further away though seemingly fond. "I will," he said as quiet as an exhale. 

Dick continued smiling as they reached his room and Bruce tucked him in again. Tomorrow's breakfast, he knew, would not be the first of its kind from now on. 

**Author's Note:**

> The way I see it, @causeimanartist's depiction of Bruce is a lot more accepting of the love that Clark and Diana provide for him, even if he is still affronted by the attention and affection. He's not entirely lost to the tragedies of his life because he believes there's hope for him. (Clark and Diana prove it to him that he's found it, and I think that's _wonderful_.) From what I heard, this kind of Bruce Wayne definitely needs to make a comeback in the comics these days . . . Oh, DC, fuck you. (lol)
> 
> (im so riled right now, lmao.)
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out my Twitter and consider supporting me: [@kappachyun](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
